


Komorebi

by TeamGallifreeWill



Series: A Touch of Normal [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Back to business, Case Fic, Cute Kids, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Jealous Dean Winchester, M/M, Protective Sam Winchester, Sorry Not Sorry, The Family Business, some fluff and humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 17:28:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21058214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamGallifreeWill/pseuds/TeamGallifreeWill
Summary: It's been a while, sorry about that, but here's a second; yes not one, but two! new tales for you guys!The team is on a new case that has some interesting turns. Can the boys set aside their jealousy to work out who the bad guy is and what they're after? And what conclusion do Sam and Alexa make because of it?Also, there's a shout out to my fellow Whovians if you can catch it. :)





	1. Chapter 1

Despite most recent events, things in the bunker were good. Sam felt, relaxed, even, he knew they were effectively ignoring those recent events, but hey, unhealthy coping mechanisms are kinda their thing. He walks back to their room after a shower and finds Alexa sitting against the headboard, her laptop on her knees. “Hey, babe. What’re you up to?” He walks around the bed toweling off his hair and pulling out his clothes for the day.

“I can’t decide,” she says plainly.

“You looking at wedding stuff?” he continues to get dressed.

“Not exactly,” is all she says.

He stops and turns to watch her. Oh no, he knows that look. “I thought we decided to take a break from,” he pauses, “you know,” he bites his lip.

“It’s not that. But I do need to focus on something, am I the only one that’s edgy?” she turns her big eyes on him and he can easily read her frustration.

“Well, um, what are your options, I guess? Like, what can’t you decide on?”

“I’ve already talked to Sarah, and she said it seemed like I either need to do something out of the ordinary, or get back to normal,” she gets up and starts getting dressed as well as they talk.

“That kinda sounds like the only two options there are,” he laughs.

“No, like,” she groans, “ok, wedding stuff isn’t normal, or out of the ordinary for us at the moment either. I just can’t focus on it, I tried.” She continues talking before he can make a protest, “it’s just like, a to-do list?” she questions her own choice of words. “And then with Lucifer, that whole thing is just this huge cluster that I don’t want to deal with right now. So what do I do?” she pulls off her sleep shirt and pulls on a loose fitting t-shirt.

“Um, I’m not sure. You had your computer open and said you couldn’t decide so did you have something up that you were deciding between?” he asks carefully.

Alexa pulls up and buttons her jeans while answering, “I have two tabs open. But I’m not leaning more towards one than the other.”

“What are they?” She grabs her laptop and walks with Sam to the kitchen where they start coffee. Once brewing they sit at the table and she opens her laptop again. 

“One is a flight to California. The other a search on missing persons,” her voice is even and he can tell that she really doesn’t feel strongly about either.

“Seeing Sarah could be fun and relaxing. It could be like a reset. You haven’t seen her since telling her,” he says hopefully to try and persuade her.

“Actually I have, but I can’t talk about it,” she can’t hide the smile at that weekend.  _ I should really thank Mary again for that. Maybe we should go out to lunch or something.  _ “But talking to her, I kinda thought it might be nice for us to go spend some time with them,” she shrugs and looks back at the screen.

“Just us? Or Dean and Cas too?” he asks as he stands.

“Maybe just the two of us? You think they’d mind? It’s not that I don’t want them there,” she starts to ramble and Sam gets up and rounds the table to sit behind her.

He wraps her in his arms and kisses the back of her head, “they won’t take any offense to it. They’ll probably pack for us, but are you sure you don’t want to go by yourself. Maybe?”

“No, not at all. Sam I’m not some fragile kid. I don’t need to recover any longer, or whatever it is the three of you are calling it,” she forcefully clicks to the other tab.

_ Shit. I knew it wouldn’t last forever, but more than three days would’ve been nice.  _ “We’re not,” she stiffens, “I mean we weren’t,” she looks at him from the corner of her eye steadily and he caves, “we just wanted to be sure you were ok. We love you and don’t exactly like when you fall unconscious.” He waits for a response but when none comes he gets up and makes them each coffee. Returning to the table he takes his previous seat across from her again and slides hers over. 

She drinks almost half the cup in silence before breaking it with, “I wanna take a case.”

_ Of course you do.  _ “Lex if this is just because we were trying to,” she interrupts him.

“It’s not. I just, I wanna get back to normal. And normal for us is finding work and saving people. So can we get back to that? Please?” she lays it on thick with the set of puppy eyes she gives him.

With a sigh he relents, “yes. But maybe think about a visit to Sarah? Like if we’re in the area? Maybe just for dinner again?”

“If there’s a legitimate case in the area, or brings us near during travel,  _ ha. Not getting me on that detail Winchester,  _ I will see if they’re available for a visit. Good?” she negotiates.

“Yeah, ok, but no purposely looking for things in like Maine, ok?”

“I won’t baby, I promise,” she smirks, “wanna pinky swear?” she beams.

“Oh no, we make a deal, I expect you to seal it the proper way,” he starts to lean over the table, lips puckered, when a throat clearing loudly from the doorway makes them break apart with guilty smirks.

“And these two aren’t even married yet, imagine the honeymoon phase Cas, we’ll never see ‘em with more than an inch of air between ‘em,” Dean snarks with a wide smile.

Cas just shakes his head, smiling as well, “Good morning Sam, Alexa.”

“Morning,” they echo. Alexa closes and puts her search off to the side. It can wait ‘til after breakfast at least.

_____   
  


“Hey guys, I think we have something. City in Utah, reports of children going missing and then showing back up with no memories.” Alexa’s tone is calm and controlled making Dean’s head snaps up shocked.

“Wait, I thought we were taking a break.” Dean looks between them. Sam avoids the question by looking away and running a hand behind his neck. Cas looks just as confused. Alexa however,  _ ahh. She caught on.  _ “Oh well, it was worth a shot. How long did we actually get away with it?”

“Almost a whole day. You kinda blew it when you started talking about what the next day’s plans were. You guys never plan that far in advance because we don’t take that much time off,” she explains.

“Then why’d you go along with it for so long?”

“Because each one of those days you babysat me, also meant that you got the day off as well. And you boys deserve time off too,” she beams proudly as they all seem dumbfounded at being had at their own trick.

Finally Dean breaks, a small laugh making his shoulders shake, “alright, so what’s this case?”

He hands Cas his cup to refill while Alexa leans back against Sam who’s reading the laptop screen over her shoulder. “Says here that the kids get a rash which leads to difficulty breathing and causes the parents to take them to the hospital. From there they go missing until they show up again as blank slates. They’ve already looked into the hospital staff and can’t find anything that’s not by the books.”

“What the hell does that,” Dean asks from behind his newly replaced coffee cup.

“I am unsure of any creature that takes its victims and then gives them back,” Cas says thinking.

“Yep, sounds like our kind of thing. Guess we should pack up,” Alexa says getting up from the table and heading to their room. Cas follows shortly behind her leaving the brothers to finish their coffee.

Dean looks over at his brother continuing to scroll on the computer, “uh, dude, shouldn’t you go pack?”

“Lex’s got it. Besides I don’t see you running off.”

“Because we always have a bag ready, you know that.”

Sam chuckles, “‘A’, as in one,” he raises his eyebrow.

“Really Sam? You’re letting your fiancé pack for you and you’re busting us for sharing a bag? How many bags do you think she’ll bring out?” he smiles.

“Alright guys, ready when you are,” she sees them still nursing their cups. “Seriously guys? Utah’s a drive and we need to get going. I’m buying you travel cups. How you don’t have them already I have no idea,” she continues rambling as she makes her way to the garage, Cas trying to hide his laugh as he watches against the door frame. “Flasks we’ve got like five of, hell, I’ve even seen a couple water bottles.”

“I believe we should get going,” he says teasing her. She just rolls her eyes and keeps going.

Sam huffs a laugh, “yeah, we probably should.” He gets up and puts his cup in the sink.

Dean is a step behind him, “knowing her she’ll go and solve it on her own.”

“And take Baby,” Cas adds easily.

Dean stops. “She wouldn’t dare.” Just then Sam’s phone rings and seeing it’s Alexa, he puts it on speaker. Instead of words they hear the impala’s engine start. “Son of a bitch,” Dean starts running as Sam laughs and hangs up.

__________

Once they reach Utah they go over the facts again. “So kid gets a rash, less than two hours later they’re rushed to the ER and on a ventilator,” Dean recaps.

“Then they go missing once the parents leave for the night, only to show up a couple days later, with no memories,” Sam continues without looking up from the screen. 

“Well at least the ones that could express they didn’t remember anything. There’ve been a couple infants taken too,” Alexa says solemnly.

“And how is this place coming out smelling like daisies?” Dean doesn’t hide his confusion.

“No clue, but each investigation, wait,” she quickly starts bringing up the police reports, “all of these were reported by the same cop,” her tone incredulous,  _ that can’t be right. _

“Could just be his case since it’s become a serial thing,” Sam offers.

“I’d think that too, but the reports all say that he was the first one to the scene. Even if it’s his case, in an emergency, the closest on duty officer is going to be there and then hand it over. I highly doubt that he just happened to be both every time.”

The other three exchange looks, “how many total kids now?” Dean asks.

“Seven. Ages ranging from eleven months to four years.” Alexa picks up her notes and starts looking over them again.

“A type of irritant such as plant of fungi could cause the rash and respiratory distress. However, the memory lapse doesn’t fit,” Cas ponders.

“Yeah, and why wipe the memories? They’re kids, I doubt they’d actually remember much anyway,” Sam remarks offhandedly.

“Well probably not as much down the line, but they would right now.” Alexa feels a twinge that tells her Dean’s talking from experience. “And if they can talk, then they’d be able to tell the grown ups who took them.”

“Exactly. So how do we play it?” Sam looks up at him, but asks the room.

“Perhaps two of us could pretend to be looking into moving to the neighborhood and question locals, while the other two go FBI and question the authorities,” Cas offers. 

“Good idea, how about you and Lexa be the new neighbors and Sam and I’ll see what the cops have to say?” Dean gets up to get ready.

Sam gives Cas a look that has just a hint of jealousy in it, but knows that’s the problem, and agrees to the plan, “um, yeah, that’ll work. I’ll go get changed,” he takes his suit into their other room.

“Someone’s jealous,” Alexa mutters when the door closes.

“You are his fiance Alexa. Dean, are you sure Sam shouldn’t go instead of me?” he asks as Dean goes into the bathroom.

“Yes. Listen, I get it,” he gives Cas a pointed look then turns back to Alexa, “but we’re on a case, and sometimes personal feelings can get in the way. If the receptionist at the station hits on my brother, I laugh it off, doesn’t work as well when they hit on my boyfriend,” he admits and closes the door.

Cas and Alexa sit quietly for a moment before Dean comes back out. “People flirt with me all the time Dean,” Cas says picking up the conversation again with a confused head tilt.

“Yeah. I know,” Dean gruffs at the reminder.

Sam walks back in and looks around, “why does Dean have his ‘someone just hit on Cas’ face?”

Alexa laughs and stands, setting her computer away. Walking over to Sam, he automatically leans down when she passes to steal a quick kiss. Breaking it she smacks his arm, “be ready in a minute babe.”

“Okay,” he says out of reflex.

“Oh no, I meant Cas,” she winks. “You and Dean head out whenever you’d like to do your FBI stuff Agent.”

“Come on Sam, you two can flirt later. Have fun guys,” Dean calls steering Sam out of the room.

Cas smiles as he waits for Alexa to come out of the bathroom. A moment later she does looking like a soccer mom after church. She’s got high heels, a skirt, a sweater, and even pearls on. “Too much?” she looks herself over.

“I’m unsure. You do look nice, though.”

“Thanks Cas. But, I think I’m gonna try something a little less, this. Be right back.” A few minutes later she comes back out in nice jeans, a fashionable t-shirt, and the heels. “Much better.”

“You look almost like you normally do,” Cas clearly doesn’t see how this is a disguise.

“Yep. Now for you, sorry, but lose the jackets.” He does with slight hesitation and Alexa comes over to artfully make him more presentable. She doesn’t stop there and rolls his sleeves up his arms,  _ why does this make men look more attractive?  _ Stepping back she looks him over, “not bad, any chance Dean has an extra pair of jeans in the bag?”

“I believe so why?” he asks slowly, suspecting where this is going.

“Put them on. Oh, but use your belt. They’ll fit better than the dress pants.”

“Why do I need to-nevermind, I’ll change,” he pulls the pair of jeans from the duffle and walks to the bathroom.

Coming out Alexa greets him with a happy clap of the hands, “there we go! You ready?”


	2. Chapter 2

“It’s truly awful what’s been happening. This is such a good place though, I don’t mean to scare you off. You two are adorable.” 

“Well thank you Mrs. Beechum, but Alana and I don’t scare easily. I’m sure these incidents will be sorted out soon.”

“And besides, Chris already accepted the job so we’ll need a place to set-up shop anyway, right sweetie?” Alexa smiles sweetly at Cas before giving his cheek a kiss causing him to slightly blush.

This of course makes their new friend Mrs. Beechum gush, “awwwww, you two must be newlyweds. Am I right?” the older woman tilts her head.

“Actually not married yet,” Alexa says holding up her hand to show off her ring. Truth be told she’s enjoying the charade of getting to gush about her fiance, even if he isn’t the man sitting next to her.

“Oh! Have you seen the church yet? It’s a wonderful place for weddings. My niece was married there just last year. Oh it’s all so exciting, isn’t it?”

“Yes, very. I’m just waiting for her to tell me what to do,” Cas says seriously making Mrs. Beecham laugh heartily.

“Oh, he’s a keeper Sweetheart! I bet you can’t wait to start a family. Your children will be so beautiful with those blue eyes and dark hair.” Alexa laughs nervously while Cas stares wide-eyed until she hears the rumble of Baby’s engine that tells them the boys are ready to meet up.

Alexa looks at her phone, “actually, we should probably get to the realtor’s Babe; see what options we have.” She turns to Mrs. Beechum, “thank you again for talking with us and helping to make our wait fly by Mrs. Beechum. We hope to see you soon,” she takes Cas’s hand as they stand.

“Yes, thank you,” he smiles, and with that they turn as start walking the short distance to the cafe. “Well that was rather awkward.”

Alexa laughs, “it wasn’t so bad. And now we have more to go on because she was more than willing to talk about things.”

“Yes, including our future children,” they sit across from each other in the booth already occupied by their significant others.

“I’m sorry, your what now?” Dean asks.

“Yeah, I’d like to hear about these kids too,” Sam looks up with eyes twinkling.

“Ha ha you two. Get any good information?” she lightly smacks Sam’s chest.

Sam leans in to drape his arm around her, “yeah, got lucky and talked with a deputy that is not pleased with being ordered to sit back while this guy,” he pulls out the academy photo of the cop they’re suspicious of, “takes all the calls as ‘his case’. And get this, he showed up to the precinct just two weeks before the kids started going missing.”

The waitress comes over and they place their orders. When she leaves Alexa continues the conversation, “anything else?”

Before he answers Dean does, “not really. Just kept going on about how this guy keeps to himself usually, but jumped on this case. The deputy’s theory is that Officer Clint is just trying to get a big case to gain a promotion. What about you guys? Seems like you made a friend.”

Alexa laughs, “yes. Mrs. Beechum was very nice. And helpful. Says the church is a great place to get married, and that the neighborhood is almost in complete anarchy already. She was telling us how one daycare is offering reduced fees, while the one across town is skyrocketing offering the best protection against whatever this is. I know it’s a small town, but only seven kids have been affected. Isn’t that a bit extreme?”

“Maybe there’s a connection to the daycare and this cop. Did you get any names?”

“Yeah a few. Said I was a teacher’s aide in college and that the extra income would help til we got settled.” Sam nods. “No smart remark about how I hate kids Winchester?”

“Huh? No, just, would these places really be hiring if the town is in such a panic?” he nods thanks as his food is set in front of him. The place is pretty empty so their food comes up fast. 

“Well, typically no, but my guess is that the school preying on parent’s fears has an in right now until the panic dies down or they get figured out. Meaning they’ll need more help for the flood of moms and dads trying to keep their kids safe.”

“I bet a babysitter could make a killing then too,” Dean offers around a bite of his sandwich. 

“Not exactly. The town basically shuts down after six once everyone’s home for the day because no one wants to leave their kids, but unfortunately not everyone can be stay at home parents, which means there’s still a need for the daycares.”

“Any new staff at these places would be a scapegoat, you know that right?” Dean says with a hint of protectiveness.

“Yes, which is why I’m trying to make a presence already. If people know me, they’re less suspicious. And I’m also going to need an incredible resume.”

“I’m sure you’ll figure it out,” Sam squeezes her hand. The rest of the meal goes smoothly with minor chit chat between them. It’s a common groove they’ve defined while on a case. 

“Ok, well it’s still pretty early, what if you agents see if you can talk to Officer Clint, while Chris and I look for a house?”

“Sounds good,” Dean answers as they start to leave the booth. He leans in to place a quick kiss to Cas’s cheek, “see ya later Chris,” he winks.

“Oh gross dude. Please tell me this isn’t going to be some kink thing now.”

“Nothing wrong with a little role play Sammy,” they hear Sam groan before the boys are out of sight.

Alexa turns to Cas laughing, “ok, so I’ll call the realtor and see if they can meet us. If not, this one is having an open house in a bit so we’ll at least get to see that one,” she says while waiting for someone to pick up. “Yes, hi, my fiance and I were in town to start looking for houses and noticed a few available. Thank you,” she’s placed on hold.

Cas takes the time to look over the information the brothers left on the suspicious officer. Then he’s picking up the home having the open house later, “Alexa, this is next door to the officer’s address.”

She can’t react as someone comes back to the line, “yes, is there anyway we could meet and look at them today?” She waits for the answer, “oh, that sounds perfect, which one should we meet at?” Another pause. “Oh yes, I have that one here. Thank you. We’ll see you soon.”

“I take it they can see us?” They stand. 

“Yes, we’ll meet at this one,” she pulls out the paper, “and then they’ll show us the first victim’s house before taking us to the open house. Next to officer Clint’s.” Cas nods and they start walking.

It’s a quiet walk which finds them walking by the police station, a few minutes before reaching the address. Inside the station Sam and Dean are trying to get an actual answer from the officer when the man gets a fierce look on his face and stares out the window, “who the hell is that?”

Turning the boys see Cas and Alexa walking by and raise a brow at each other before Dean speaks up, “is there a problem officer?”

“I’ve never seen them before,” he quickly collects himself, “with all of this going on, newcomers are rather suspicious, you have to excuse me.”

“Right, but, you yourself would be considered a newcomer, wouldn’t you?” Sam questions a little defensively.

There’s a tense silence before a sharp, “anything else, agents?”

“That should do us for today, thank you,” Dean steps in and then quickly ushers his brother out of the precinct. “What the hell man?”

“He was going to go after Lex and Cas, Dean. I thought it best to protect them,” he may pout slightly as he gets in the passenger seat.

“You can’t accuse him though. It could blow the whole thing,” he angrily claims as he gets behind the wheel. He takes a calming breath and asks, “do you want to meet up with them now, or go back to the hotel?”

Sam looks over at him and loosens his tie. “We could look into one of the houses, but a cover story might be awkward.”

“Yeah, hotel it is. Send them a text and let them know though.”

Instead of texting Sam calls Alexa, and she picks up right away, “Hey Sam, what’s up? Cas and I are just about to look at the first house.”

“Oh, we hit a bump,” Dean snorts, “with Clint so we’re heading back to the rooms. Just wanted to update you.”

There’s some shuffling and he can hear a third voice enter wherever they are before Cas talks to the new voice, “hey, sorry, the realtor just came in. But interesting fact, the one house happens to be next door to Clint. Since you guys have met him, might be easier for you to scope it out.”

“Umm, wouldn’t we need a realtor? Not looking to B and E just yet,” Sam questions causing Dean to shoot him a surprised glance.

“They’re having an open house there in a bit. It’s why we’re looking at the other two houses first.”

“Oh, ok. So we meet you guys there?”

“Should work, but I should really go. Chris looks like he’s getting a little overwhelmed with the questions,” she hangs up. “Sorry, Babe, just my brother asking how things were going,” she takes his hand then holds her other one out to the woman, “Alana, nice to meet you.”

“You as well Missus,” there’s a pregnant pause.

“Oh not missus yet. We’re a couple of planners and want things to go as smoothly as possible,” Alexa provides.

“Ahh, that’s very smart. How far are we planning ahead? As you know there are many things to consider when looking for a home. Is this your first together?”

They share a look, “actually, we have a couple of roommates now, but this will be our first alone.”

“Oh so exciting! What about children?”

“None,” Alexa answers quickly.

“Yet,” ‘Chris’ adds earning him a startled look then Alexa remembers,  _ the case. Right. _

“Oh, so they are in the plan though, do you think right away or a good bit down the road? I only ask because this home is a lovely starter for any couple, and would even be good to raise a first child in, but well, children tend to take up space, and this one is on the smaller side.”

“That is a very good point,” Cas says, making Alexa wonder when he became so smooth with the children thing.

Alexa can’t help the nervous laugh that bubbles out, “well Babe, it seems you’re a little more prepared on the kid front than I am. You should’ve filled me in.”

“I just assumed it was on the agenda, no rush of course, whenever you’re ready,” he smiles sweetly and she almost forgets about the realtor.

“You guys are so sweet. I had a similar moment happen one time, it was the other way around and the guy was not prepared to have the kid talk,” she laughs.

“Chris here is wonderful with kids. You should see him with his niece Claire,” Alexa supplies easily and nudges Cas with her hip when he blushes slightly.

He clears his throat and his poker face returns. “Speaking of children Ms. Hatchen, we heard of the unfortunate events happening, when did they start?”

Cas and Alexa manage to get the women to answer a few questions but ultimately decide she doesn’t know any more information than what the news reports have said. “Well,” Alexa speaks up, “we should really get on with the tour if we’re going to make that open house.”

Ms. Hatchen gets to work, “right, well as you can see the kitchen isn’t huge, but the open layout makes it wonderfully easy to move around without feeling cramped,” the trio starts to walk.

After going through the house nothing seems suspicious. There’s nothing that stands out as anything more than a house that was left in a bit of a hurry, then cleaned by the real estate firm. They leave and are driven to the next house by Ms. Hatchen. When she points out how the new daycare is taking advantage of those poor parents, their interest is piqued again.

“Why do you say that? What are they doing?” Alexa plays along.

“Oh, they’re going on about how only they can protect the kids and of course they charge an arm and a leg. But parents will pay it to keep their kids safe, I just can’t imagine.”

“What about the other one? Wouldn’t they retaliate in some way?” Cas ventures.

The woman sighs sadly then explains, “no, they’re just a little thing, barely keeping their doors open from what I hear, such a shame. If I had kids I’d trust them for sure.” Her definitive answer leaves no doubt in Cas or Alexa’s minds.

“Perhaps it’s a good thing kids aren’t exactly on the table for us yet then, Sweetie. We already spend enough time at work to get our savings together. Barely have enough time for us some nights.”

“That’ll get better I’m sure. Once you get settled it’ll all work out,” the realtor brightens.

“You said you don’t have any kids Ms. Hatchen?” Cas makes conversation.

“That’s right. It’s stupid, but I want my boneheaded boyfriend to say ‘I do’ first. Well, I don’t mean he’s boneheaded, I love him, he just, oh listen to me, you don’t want to hear this,” she laughs it off.

“It’s quite alright with us. We’ve had our share of boneheads too,” she gives Cas a wink.

“Oh. Really?” she catches the implication, “huh. Oh look here we are!” This tour goes much like the first with nothing looking out of the ordinary. It is a bit bigger and they have more of a chance to wander alone throughout the rooms. They’re both in the closet when Ms. Hutchen walks in, “is everything,” they come out looking slightly rumpled from their search, “oh, sorry,” she flusters. “Didn’t mean to interrupt, just letting you know that we should leave in a few minutes. Is there, um, any questions you have for me?” she keeps her eyes averted the entire ramble. 

Looking down Alexa quickly catches on, smoothing down her hair she shyly smiles, “oh, uh, no. Thank you. Just, um, making sure there’s enough closet space,” she still feels the heat rush to her cheeks.

“Yes, it seems quite, adequate,” Cas rumbles lowly unaware that his confusion is playing along perfectly.

“Of course. Well, I’ll give you two a moment longer to, look around, then meet you in the living room,” she turns and walks away. Alexa starts laughing.

“What?” Cas levels her with his blue eyes.

“She thought we were having sex Cas.” His eyes enlarge and he starts to protest but it dies in his throat. Alexa’s still smiling as she looks at him, “here, your hair, let me,” she says getting him back to normal, “you ready?”

“Yes,” and finally finding his voice, “I highly doubt that a closet would be a desirable place to have sex.”

Alexa smirks,  _ oh you’d be surprised _ , “I’d ask Dean that one Loverboy,” she starts to follow him down the stairs.

“I just don’t see why. Two grown adults, especially two as large as Dean and I would be quite cramped in such a place,” they reach the bottom of the stairs as Ms. Hutchen comes back in from the porch, “although that one is larger and offers more room,” he stops when Alexa elbows him.

“Still discussing the walk-in closet?” she smirks.

“Yes, it seems to have raised some unknown points for us. We should head to the last one, although so far this one is in the lead, right Babe?”

“Uh, yes. I like it,” he smiles as Alexa wraps her arm around his waist.

__________

Pulling into the driveway, the pair easily spot Baby among the other cars. While walking into the kitchen, their eyes pick out their boys among the other people shuffling around.

Ms. Hutchen turns to them, “well, last one, as you can see it’s an open house so feel free to have a look around on your own. Be sure to stop by before you leave though to let me know what you think and how you want to progress. I really do hope you’ll find your home here, I have a good feeling about you two being here,” with that she walks away and starts mingling with the other guests. Alexa and Cas casually walks over to Sam and Dean under the guise of getting refreshments.

“Place is a little busy, isn’t it?” Alexa looks up, as he extends his hand, “Sam, by the way.”

She smiles, “Alana. And this is my fiance, Chris,” she introduces Cas.

“Nice to meet you. The guy stuffing his face with the mini donuts is my brother Dean. He’s a little special.”

“Hey!” The powder flies out with the word and makes them laugh.

“I have to admit, I wasn’t expecting this to be such a hot spot considering,” Alexa says quietly.

“Yeah, it’s weird. It’s like these people are using this as a way to climb the social ladder,” Sam fake smiles as a couple passes by.

“You boys ready to mingle?” she gives an exaggerated smile.

The four go separate ways. Soon they’re all pulled into various conversations about kids and spouses, that they politely nod along with. Eventually Sam and Alexa get pulled into the same one and decide to join in a little more wholeheartedly.

“I tell you, I knew my husband for three years before I even agreed to go out with him. I just thought I could do so much better, but I quickly found out that there is no better than him,” one of the women says. 

Alexa laughs, “I for sure thought that was going in a different direction.”

“How long did you and, what’s his name, Chris, know each other before going out?” Sam asks with a smirk behind his plastic cup.

“Oh, we met on the first day of class in college. He was late to class and had to sit next to me. I tried to get him to go away by saying someone was already sitting there.”

“But I take it he won you over? How long before you said yes?” anyone who knows them can see the mischievous light behind both their eyes.

“Well I made him take me to get coffee a couple days later, so I guess you could count that. But it wasn’t until fifteen,”  _ years _ , she thinks, “months later when I wasn’t even sure he was asking. How about you?” She licks her lips and he follows the movement.

“Oh, I saw her and thought, ‘wow she’s beautiful. She’s gotta be a bitch.’,” which makes the group laugh. “Turns out she wasn’t though and I was pretty gone right then. Asked her out the next time I saw her.”

“She must be very patient,” she winks. “Why are you looking for a house with your brother then?”

“Oh, she couldn’t make it today, and I wanted a second opinion. Sometimes I think she and Dean know each other as well as we do, but with this whole other set of facts,” he returns her wink as he takes another sip.

In one of the bedrooms Dean is listening to a guy talk about how his wife wants this house because she wants more kids and it’s bigger, but he’s fine with the one they have and he’s not interested in a higher mortgage. In other words, he’s bored out of his mind. Until the newcomer in town, Chris, walks into the room. His eyes instantly brighten back to life and he starts to walk over to him, but he’s suddenly cut off by a thirty-something petite blonde.

“Oh hello handsome! You must be new, I haven’t seen you before.” Her voice is bright and bubbly and she pushes her chest out to tomorrow. Dean rolls his eyes.

“Ahh, yes, I’m looking to move into town,” Cas answers uncomfortably.

“Oh good! We need more bachelors around here,” she simultaneously bats her eyes and runs her hand over his bicep. Cas looks down at her hand with eyes wide in shock, causing Dean to bite his lip and stifle his laugh.

“I’m not single,” she visibly deflates and he pulls his arm back. “My,” he looks at Dean then back, “fiance is around here somewhere. I was actually trying to find her.”

“Oh I’m sure she’ll turn up,” she takes his arm again and leads him into the room, past Dean who is watching with disbelieving eyes. “I’m Lanie by the way, and you should meet the girls.” He sees the group of ‘girls’, more like middle aged women, circle around Cas and he almost feels sorry for him. That is if he weren’t feeling a distinct flare of jealousy.

He walks out of the room and soon spots Sam and waves him over. Catching the motion and seeing Sam head towards Dean, who is most definitely sporting the ‘someone hit on Cas’ face, Alexa excuses herself as well. Afterall, Cas is supposed to be hers today.

“What’s up Dean?” Sam asks obviously seeing one reason written all over his brother’s face.

Dean waits until Alexa joins too. “Cas is meeting ‘the girls’,” he air quotes. “Lexa you should go in there and tell them to back off. They were swarming him like new vamps.”

“Ok, I’ll go get him,” she places a hand on his shoulder. Leaning in she whispers, “and relax. Remember they haven’t got a chance.”

The brothers stand a minute longer and watch her calmly walk in, not wanting to make it too suspicious by following her immediately. Right before they go in Lanie is leading the group out of the room, “Ugh. of course she’s gorgeous. Too bad she’s not in love with him.” 

They share a glance before continuing to listen in to the conversation of various ‘you’re just jealous’ remarks, when another woman adds to it, “I’d hang on to him too even if I just kinda liked him. Did you see those eyes? And that jawline? Oh honey, I forgot my name. I really hope he moves in. With or without the wife.” They all fall into a fit of giggles.

Sam instinctually holds out his arm to hold back his brother, “Dean,” he says calmly. “let’s get Cas and Lex, and head out, yeah? Why don’t you get Baby?” Dean is breathing heavily but nods and turns around. He stops at the kitchen island grabbing a few more mini donuts before storming out of the house. 

Sam shakes his head and goes into the room to find Cas and Alexa talking to a woman when he hears her tell Alexa, “we’d love to have you come in and do a working interview as soon as you’re able. We can use some more hands and it seems you two could be a great addition to our little family. Do you think you’ll have kids soon? We offer great employee benefits as well as free daycare obviously.”

“Oh thank you. I should be able to make it in,” she turns to Cas, “what honey, tomorrow? Oh no, tomorrow’s wedding stuff, Tuesday ok?”

“Uh, sure, I may have some work to do so you’d have some free time.”  _ Huh, Cas is getting good at this.  _

“Perfect,” the woman squeezes Alexa’s shoulder, “although I strongly encourage you to join us as well Mr. Novak, if one day there is a little one, we like to get to know both parents.”

“Maybe you could pick me up after, sweetheart?” Alexa offers.

“That should be fine, yes,” Cas answers but looks at the other woman.

“Lovely. Here’s my card, now remember, go ahead and fill out the application, just as a formality, and I’ll see you Tuesday. Happy hunting!” she calls as she leaves.

“That was odd, do you think she knows why we’re here?” Cas watches her leave with tilted head.

Sam intervenes, “no, man, it’s just a reference to house hunting; when people are looking for a house.” Cas nods. “Dean is getting Baby, so we should probably head out. Meet around the corner?”

“That works.” Alexa holds out her hand and raises her voice slightly, “nice meeting you Sam,”

“Ah, yeah, you too, Mr. and Mrs. Novak.” With a smirk he walks out of the house.

“I think we need to romance our boys tonight Cas,” Alexa whispers. “Dean’s not the only one that’s a bit jealous. But let’s find Ms. Hutchen and get out of here.”

Walking into the entrance hall they find the realtor handing out business cards. She immediately brightens when she sees them, “oh the happy couple! What did you think?”

“We do like it, but I think the other one is still our favorite so far.” The two women share a knowing grin, totally missed by the angel.

“And if you get the job, it’ll be close to work,” Cas smoothly adds.

“Yes, good point,” she gently rests her hand on his shoulder then turns back to the agent, “it seems we have some things to discuss. We’ll be sure to let you know if we’re ready to make an offer though. Thank you for showing us around on such short notice.”

“My pleasure dear. Like I said, I have a good feeling about you two being in our neighborhood.” With a couple more polite words they say goodbye and walk around the corner to waiting Baby.

Getting back to the hotel Alexa quickly gets online and fills out the daycare application with the help of the others. She also quickly regrets that decision.

“Wow, Lex, I never figured you’d be the type to lie about your age. And Cas, dude, robbing the cradle aren’t you?” Dean comments as he reads over her shoulder.

“You realize how much older he is than you don’t you, Dean?” Sam comes to her rescue. The smirk falls from his face as he points and opens his mouth to say something, and then closes it.

“Leave him alone Sam, help me finish this thing. I don’t remember applications being this involved before,” Alexa stops the snark battle before it begins.

“Well it’s been a while since you’ve had to fill one out. Actually I think Cas is probably the one that’s filled it out most recently. Oh wait, we did that spa case where we ran into Donna.”

“Oh yeah. The fish tacos,” Dean smiles.

“Hold, up, spa case? Were you guys trainers?” Alexa closes her laptop to give this her full attention.

“Um, well, Dean was a,” he feels kinda bad now.

“I was a lunch lady. Sam taught yoga. Had to wear these stupid shorts.”

“You had to wear a hairnet,” Sam retorts oblivious to Alexa’s eyes slowly racking over his body. He turns to her when there’s no response, “Lex?”

She lets go of the lip pulled between her teeth to speak, “yoga in shorts huh?” she asks in a low voice.

Sam swallows, “yeah?” They end up staring at each other for a few moments until Dean clears his throat.

“Others are in the room, ya know.”

Sam’s wide pupils never leave Alexa’s as he answers, “never stopped you and Cas. Hey, Lex, you want to uh,” he stops when she grabs his hand.

“Study break boys. Later!” She calls as they leave the room in a rush.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day they look back over the evidence. After the information gathered yesterday, they quickly dismiss any suspicion of the hospital. Needing a break from the files, Alexa asks Dean if he wants to go to the market with her for some more drinks and snacks.

“So Lexa, you and Cas have any plans for today?” Dean asks as they wander the aisles.

“No, we said today was a wedding planning day, so we wouldn’t have to make any appearances. Why?” she strongly suspects that it’s jealousy.

He shrugs, “just wondering. Hey, I’ll be right back,” he walks to a different aisle.

“Alana?” a bubbly voice asks.

“Oh, hi Lanie, how’re you?” she exaggerates.

“Good,” she says overly sweetly in return. “Where’s that darling fiance of your’s?”

“Oh, he had to take a business call so I decided to come get a few things.”

“Shame, he is such a sweetie pie. Don’t let him get too caught up in work though, you’ll lose him to that as soon as you would to another woman.”

“Excuse me?” she asks taken aback.

“Oh, I didn’t mean anything, just, I don’t want you to let things like work get in the way. I’m sure he wouldn’t stray. Not from a pretty thing like you. Besides, you still have your figure and all,” she sneers and looks at the pie in the cart, “for now at least. You know that’ll go out the window once you have kids,” she leaves Alexa speechless as her phone goes off. “Oh, looks like I gotta go. You have a good day and say hello to Chris for me,” she walks away.

Dean walks up behind her, “woah, why do you have my ‘someone just hit on Cas’ face?”

Alexa is practically radiating heat, “that bitch!”

Dean takes a step back with wide eyes, “what?”

Alexa starts mocking her as she repeats the conversation to Dean, “who does that?” she finishes. “We should go. Someone else could see us and I don’t need to have questions about why I was out with the FBI agent slash brother of the tall guy at the open house,” she starts wheeling the cart towards the checkout.

“Hey, wait up,” he calls as he jogs to catch up with her.

“I bet it’s her. She’s too, interested, in us. That’s weird, right?”

“Calm down, I don’t like her either, but we can’t just assume it’s her. Let’s just get back to the room.”

Doing just that, they find Sam still reading and Cas texting, “who’re you texting Cas?”

“Oh, Lanie, the woman we met at the open house. She said she had some questions about Alexa’s application and couldn’t get a hold of her,” he stops and looks at their scrunched faces.

“That bitch!” Alexa drops her bags on the bed and grabs Cas’s phone.

“What’s going on?” Sam asks completely confused. “Why is Lex acting like you Dean?”

“Hey! She has every right. That woman could be our monster and she’s moving in on our man,” he points his finger at Sam who just squints at him in response. “You know what I mean!” 

The brothers put their confrontation aside to focus on the odd scene unfolding across the room. “Alexa,” Cas tries to comfort her, “I don’t understand what the harm is. She’s being very kind about the matter.”

“What matter Cas?”

“She said that there was some information missing on your application. I was just answering for you.”

“What information? And how did she even see it?” she crosses her arms in front of her.

“She’s a receptionist at the daycare.”

“Of course she is,” Dean huffs.

“Dean, not now,” he turns back to Alexa, “it was just basic things like your birthday, our address, where you went to school, and what you studied. Then she was just making basic conversation about how the wedding was progressing.”

“Cas,” Alexa suddenly gets very calm, “one, I filled out all of those sections. Two, she was trying to get dirt on me so she could convince you to dump me.”

“No,” he starts to rethink the conversation and his answers.

“Did she mention that she ran into me at the store?” she levels him with a look that has the angel shrink back a few inches.

“No, she didn’t,” he admits. His eyes widen as his phone rings.

“Are you kidding me? Hello Lanie!” Alexa answers sweetly. “Yeah, just got back,” Dean steps forward and pulls Cas further away from the line of fire as she begins to pace and continues. “Oh that’s so weird, I’m glad Chris was able to fill you in though. You know someone else might take that the wrong way though. They could think you were trying to hit on their spouse, or in the very least using confidential records for personal use, which you know is just a bit illegal, and with those feds around town looking into the missing kids, it would be a shame if something like this were to slip to them. Just saying, as a friend. But I’ll see you tomorrow at my interview Lanie, have a nice day,” she hangs up.

“That was hot,” Sam can’t help but let out. “That, uh, confidential records part was genius, Babe.”

“Easy Sam, you’re just getting excited because she used a couple legal terms. On the other hand, that,” he nods to their other halves, “was kinda weird.”

“I’m good now boys. And sorry Dean, did I back her up off our boy enough?”

“Yeah, I’m gonna need you to stop calling him that. But, uh, it wasn’t bad. Would’ve been better in person.”

“Oh I agree. That may happen tomorrow though.”

“You two do realize that I am perfectly capable of denying someone else’s unwanted attention correct? That I am an ancient and powerful being?”

“Yes,” Dean and Alexa echo in unison.

“But you’re hot Cas,” Dean steps forward while Sam wishes he were in another room and Alexa nods in agreement.

“And you don’t see the fine line between others being nice, and them being too nice with bad intentions,” Alexa adds.

Dean angles to look up at him through his lashes, “Babe, you’re just too good,” he smirks.

“Dean,” he tries to not give in, but rolls his eyes as the smile cracks his serious face. “Just let me handle any further advances, please?” he waits for Dean to nod then turns to Alexa, “you too?”

“Hey I’m hands off, but Alana will fight for Chris. Especially if little miss hussy wants to confront me.”

He sighs, “fair enough, I suppose.”

“Um, can we change the subject to, well, just about anything other than this?”

“Of course Sam. Apologies.”

“So is there any actual reason why you called her a monster besides her hitting on Cas?” Sam turns to Dean. 

“Um,” Alexa raises her hand, “that would be my jump to conclusions, Sam. There’s something off about her.”

“Lex,” he starts.

“No Sam, don’t use that tone. I know what I’m talking about. She’s too interested in Cas, and not like that.”

“I just don’t see any evidence. I still think it’s officer Clint.”

“Sammy, when do you start making guesses about who’s the bad guy?” he continues to watch his little brother as he shrugs off the question. “Wait, is this because of the police station?’

“I didn’t like how he accused her, them, at first sight like that.”

“Let’s just look at everything again, without placing the blame anywhere just yet. We’ve all got our personal opinions making us accuse these people.”

“I’m not,” Cas says calmly. Dean side eyes him but keeps his mouth shut.

___________

After hours of looking back over all the reports they only end up with a few more pieces of information that they had overlooked before. “See Sam, sometimes the right amount of suspicion helps,” Alexa gloats.

“No, we just somehow overlooked Lanie’s position as receptionist for another reason.”

“She started at the daycare just days before the first child was reported missing. You wouldn’t think that’s odd?”

“Then why did we ignore it before?”

“I don’t know! But we need to look more into her previous work history.”

“Well the cop isn’t squeaky clean either.”

“Maybe they’re in it together,” Alexa remarks offhandedly, but then thinks about it. “Wait.” They start looking through the reports again.

“Son of a bitch.”

“What?” Dean hands him over the report.

“Dean, just because they were seen together doesn’t mean anything. He could have just been her flavor of the week.”

“Either way, them being together doesn’t seem like a good idea. We’ll just have to see how the interview goes,” he sighs and sits back. When his phone goes off, he looks at the number then sits up straight again and answers, “Agent Perry. Oh hello, Officer Clint,” he says tightly. “Oh. Yes, my partner and I will be there right away. Thank you.” He turns to the rest, “another kid is missing. Taken to the ER with respiratory issues and then this morning wasn’t in his room.”

“Son of a bitch.” The brothers get dressed and ready to meet the officer.

“So you guys just keep looking into them I guess. Let us know whatever you find,” Sam leans down to kiss Alexa goodbye then follows Dean out to the car.

“Do you really think it’s Lanie?” Cas asks after a few moments. 

“I don’t know, but there’s something off about her. And Sam doesn’t trust Clint.”

“I have a feeling that it’s more about his interest in you that makes Sam not trust Officer Clint. But it is suspicious that he has any connection to Lanie.”

“Lets just keep looking into them and seeing if we get any solid connection.”

A few minutes later Alexa comes across Lanie’s previous employment, “Cas,” he looks up, “Lanie worked in the hospital registration before leaving and taking the job at the daycare.”

“Why would she do that?”

“I don’t know, but I’ll text it to Sam. Find anything on Clint?”

“Not really, it seems he moved here under normal circumstances, but a few noticed his behavior change shortly after moving in, including being seen with Lanie.”

“If there’s two, wouldn’t more kids go missing at a time? I hate new monsters.”

“And I don’t understand why I can’t tell what it is. It must be using some kind of masking ability.”

“I guess we’ll just see what Sam and Dean come back with.”

————-

A few hours later the boys come back to find Cas and Alexa on the bed watching tv. “Ah, guys?”

“Hey,” is all Alexa responds.

“Guessing you didn’t find anything else?”

“No. Gave up until morning when I go in for the interview.”

“Well when me mentioned your info about Lanie, Officer Clint wanted to avoid it completely. He’s also still suspicious of you two so lay low and don’t draw attention to yourselves if you can help it,” Dean warns.

“Also, can’t really find anything funky with Clint’s story about why he moved here. Seems legit,” Sam says almost sadly.

“Let’s just call it a night boys and see how tomorrow goes. If it’s Lanie, I should be able to pick up on at least something while I’m there,” Alexa stands and takes Sam’s hand.

“Night guys,” Dean says pulling off his tie.


	4. Chapter 4

Alexa stands in the doorway of the bathroom in her third outfit, “what about this one guys?”

“Like the others, it’s fine. Why did you pack so many clothes anyway?”  _ More like how? Did you unlock timelord technology in our duffle?  _

“You’re gonna do great Lexa, it’s just a few rugrats,” Dean gives his best warm smile to try and relax her. 

“Yeah,” she fades off then closes the bathroom door behind her again.

“Dean,” Sam says quietly, “Lex doesn’t do great with small children. Not that she’s not capable of it, it’s just not her favorite thing,” he shrugs and turns away, but Dean still notices the disappointed look. 

Dean doesn’t comment though as the door opens again and Alexa walks out. “Ok, I think I’m ready. And it’s not just because of the kids. I’m walking into an interview with some kind of monster and have to pretend that I don’t know that she is.”

“Alright, let me get my keys,” Dean says.

“Ah, Dean?”

“What?”

“Cas is supposed to drop her off and pick her up,” Sam says gently.

“What?”

“Sorry Dean, but of the two teams, Cas and I are the ones that have to show up a certain way. You and Sam, well, I guess you can drop us off a few blocks away, we don’t mind walking,” Sam bites his lip and turns his head, thankful to not be the one that look is being directed at.

Dean crumbles, “fine,” he hands Cas the keys then turns back to Alexa, “you are not allowed to use that look on me again, young lady, got it?”

“Thanks Dean,” she smiles.

After only a minor scuffle of confusion getting in the car, the four set off. Soon there’s a rolling caution commentary coming from the backseat, “Cas don’t ride the brakes. Careful with the turns, man. Dammit Cas, you may have angelic reflexes, but Baby doesn’t; there’s no need to peel out at each red light.” Through it all Cas is silent with a soft smile on his face. As planned, two blocks away from the daycare, Cas pulls over to the curb to let Sam and Dean out. Closing the door, Dean leans into the driver’s side window, “now easy with her Cas, she’s a lady. She needs to be taken care of and respected, got it?” he winks.

“See you in a bit Dean,” Cas barely moves his head but whatever passes between the two has Dean smiling as he walks around the front of the car and taps the hood before joining Sam on the sidewalk.

“What was that?” Alexa asks Cas.

“What?” he asks innocently.

“He wasn’t worried about you driving at all was he?”

“You don’t want to be late for your interview Alana,” he responds, changing the subject and pulls away from the curb. Arriving at the daycare they easily pull into a spot, and then Cas walks Alexa in.

“Hello, can I help you?”

“Yes, my name is Alana Smith and I’m here for a working interview.”

“Oh yes, if you’ll just wait here,” she gets up. They hear a door then muffled voices. Just then the bell rings over the door and Sam and Dean walk in.

One of the muffled voices turns out to be Lanie, who walks in to greet them, “Oh Chris and Alana! So glad you could make it to the interview as well Chris,” Dean and Alexa roll their eyes. Lanie then notices Sam and Dean, “gentlemen? May I help you?”

Alexa turns to them, “Sam? I thought, at the open house,” then points to Dean, “he’s not your brother is he?”

“Uh, no, we’re uh, partners,” he’s interrupted.

“That’s ok. We accept all here,” Lanie speaks up and Sam glares at her.

Dean can’t hold it in anymore and jumps at the chance, “no lady, we’re FBI,” he flashes his badge.

Lanie’s eyes flash to Alexa, the implication clear, “what are you doing here agents?”

“We’re here about Aiden McCready. We were told he didn’t show up yesterday, but was last seen on friday, here,” Sam straightens to his full height.

“Oh, yes, he was here. Goodness, he’s missing?”

“Alana, perhaps we should go.”

“No Chris, that’s not necessary,” she practically yells. “Just give me a moment. Agents, please follow me.”

The four exchange nods as the ‘agents’ pass. “Why does she want you so much Cas? I don’t understand it, what are they doing to these kids, and what is she?”

“I don’t know, and I find that greatly unsettling.”

She turns and runs her hand over his bicep, “sorry,” she hears footsteps returning, “Babe. I’ll see you later though, ok?” she kisses his cheek.

“Yes, dear, good luck,” he returns her hug.

“Leaving so soon Mr. Novak?”

“Ah, yes, I have to get on a call,” he remembers their cover story.

“That’s too bad. I’m sure Alana will be good to go around one or so.”

“Yes, well I’m sure she’ll call when she’s ready,” he looks at Alexa.

“You bet Angel, you’ll be the first to know.”

“I should get going, Alana, Lanie,” he nods and turns to the door.

“Are you sure this is a good idea with the FBI here?” Alexa asks turning to Lanie again.

“Oh they’re talking to Janet, she’s the owner.”

“And who will I interview with?”

“Oh that’ll be me,” she smiles but the challenge is clear.

“But you’re the receptionist,” Alexa lets her know she’s not playing either.

“We all have to take on extra duties at the moment, Ms. Smith. The interview will consist of helping out with our morning groups, snack time, then naps. Think you can handle that?”

“Of course, I love kids,” she smiles.

Walking through the door Alexa is immediately thrown into the fray of things. Kids are running up to her asking her name, if she can take them potty, and one kid asked if she’d help him break out. Despite the chaos, she handled each question perfectly and with a smile. That was until a little boy came up to her and asked if she was going to bring back Aiden. Kneeling down she looked him square in the eye and said yes. He was so excited he threw his arms around her neck and called her his new best friend, at least until Aiden came back. Hearing a throat clearing, she turns with the boy still clinging to her neck, and sees Sam looking at her with big soft eyes. She does what any mature woman would do; she blushes and turns away.

Janet then comes in to introduce them and say that they’re going to be asking some of the kids questions about Aiden and to be nice to them. It’s then that she sees Dean on a knee next to a little girl obviously asking about what she’s painting. Her eyes find Sam again as he’s bent over shaking hands with a little boy who looks to be taking this very seriously. She can’t help her smile and it’s not until her new best friend asks if that’s her boyfriend that she remembers she’s still holding him. “No, Sweetheart,” hey it’s not a total lie, “that’s a nice agent that’s going to help find Aiden too.”

“Oh good. I’m gonna go play with Kyle now I guess.”

“Ok, you do that,” she sets him down. While watching the others play she feels someone walk up behind her.

“I gotta worry about him too?”

She turns with a smile, “not at all agent, I was just telling him how we’re going to find Aiden.”

Sam sighs and shakes his head, “Lex, you can’t. I mean, yeah, all these kids have come back so far, but what if this is the one that’s different? And even if he does come back, he may not remember his best friend.”

“Sam, I know that. But I’m not telling that to a five year old that just wants his friend back. Now did you guys find anything out by talking to Janet?”

“Not really, at least not much more than we could’ve guessed. How about you and your frenemy?”

“Cas can’t tell what she is. Or why she wants him so bad. What, what if this is somehow about memories? Working here, the kids are easy, and young enough to not really have a lasting effect. That could be why Cas is so enticing too, as old as he is, his amount of memories,” she stops herself.

“Some of his memories really can’t get out there either.”

She nods as Dean joins them, “how’s it going?” He looks at their faces, “what?”

“Ah, it may be about the memories.”

“These things eat memories? Then why kids? They have, like none, wouldn’t that be like popping a mini muffin,” realization dawns on the hunter, “son of a bitch, Cas. He’d be like a damn buffet. Hell no.”

“Dean calm down, not yet. Cas is fine. We’re all watching Lanie so we know she’s not with him.”

“So how do we gank this asshat?”

“Ah, hey man, I think we should go, get out of these ladies’ hair,” he says as Lanie walks up.

“All good agents?”

“Oh yes. Please pass on our thanks to Miss Avery and thank you to the two of you as well for letting us ask a few questions,” he nods to Alexa, “Ms. Smith, nice seeing you again,” they leave.

“I think the agent there has a crush. Wouldn’t you just love to know what goes on in his pretty head?”

“I’m sorry?”

“Oh don’t play that game, you can see the eyes between you two a mile away. Poor Chris,” she exaggerates a frown. “Now, Ms. Smith, it’s snack time and we need to pass them around.

The rest of the day goes by smoothly with the exception of Lanie talking about Sam and Cas, and at one point, possibly hitting on her. She then left the room for a moment and came back bitchy as ever, so it must have been low blood sugar or something. At one o’clock, Alexa makes the call to Cas and he walks through the door a few moments later.

“That was fast Sweetheart,” she greets him with a hug.

“Oh, yes, we discussed this time earlier so I was already on my way.”

“I trust you had a good day at work, Mr. Novak?”

“Ah, yes, I suppose. Did you Lana?”

Before she can answer Lanie jumps in again, “what is it you do, Chris?”

“I’m sorry?”

“I was just wondering, I bet it’s something specialized. An intelligent man like you, all that brain power should be put to good use,” she steps closer with an almost hungry look.

“We should get out of here, Dear, I figured we could have a nice dinner before getting ready to leave in the morning.”

“That sounds lovely,” she leans in to give him a quick peck on the lips but can’t do it and whispers in his ear instead, “smile like I’m telling you something sexy,” she feels his laugh on her neck. She takes his hand, “we should go. Thank you Lanie, Janet, I look forward to hearing from you,” she starts pulling the angel as far away and as fast as she can. Soon they’re already a block away.

“Alexa I believe we’ve been looking at this from the wrong way. I think I may know what this is.”

“We have a new idea on that too. Let’s get further away from her first though,” she continues to drag him away.

“Alexa stop,” he refuses to move and forces her to turn back to him, “what’s going on?”

“Cas, we have to get you away from her,” she’s cut off as officer Clint walks up to them.

“We have a problem here folks?”

“No officer.”

He looks both of them over then turns to Alexa, “are you in danger, ma’am?”

“What?” Cas looks insulted.

“What? No!” Alexa answers at the same time.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes! This is my fiance, now if you’ll excuse us.”

On their way back to the car as well, Sam and Dean walk towards to the scene, “there a problem Officer?”

“That’s what I was just trying to determine agents. I walked up to her trying to walk away from him, and him not letting go of her hand, figured there might be a slight issue.”

“That’s not what happened!” Alexa explodes and takes a step towards the cop as Cas drops her hand.

“Ma’am,” Sam’s voice stops her from taking another step. Her eyes meet his and he gives a slight shake. 

She then hears Dean’s voice closer to them, “Sir, why don’t you come with me for a moment?” he not so much asks as takes his elbow and starts pulling Cas away, conveniently towards Baby.

“I apologize for the conflict, officer, looks like we’ll take it from here. No harm done, right?”

“Yeah, I guess. I told you it’s always the new people, didn’t I?” he turns and walks back across the street and continues on his way.

“What the hell were you thinking Lex? You can’t go toe to toe with him by yourself?”

“There’s so much about what you just said that I want to argue with Winchester.”

“Yeah, well do it later when we’re not being watched by the things we’re hunting,” he says angrily while placing his hand on the small of her back and directing her in the direction Dean and Cas went. Wordlessly he slides in the front beside Dean while Alexa rolls her eyes and slumps against the door when she closes it behind her.

“You two ok?” Dean finally asks when they’re almost back to the room.

“Peachy.”

“Aces.”

“Well, that’s good. Not like we don’t need to come up with a plan to face creatures we never have before or anything, but yeah, let’s go in swinging blindly, at them and each other,” he lectures sarcastically.

Pulling in front of the room Alexa opens the door and calls out, “don’t follow me Sam,” before slamming the door. “Sorry Dean!” is the last they hear from her before she’s slamming the door to their room.

“Wasn’t going to!” Sam yells at the door, as he waits for Dean to open up their room.

“Oh, this is going to be awesome,” he huffs as he pushes past his brother and into the room.

Cas walks in, but then looks back outside, “perhaps I should go talk to Alexa, that whole confrontation was basically my fault. I didn’t understand what she was doing.”

“Cas, man, it wasn’t you, it was that dick cop,” he stops as Sam huffs. Pinching the bridge of his nose he looks back at Cas, “you know what? That’s probably a good idea.” Cas gives a curt nod then leaves the brothers in the room alone. “Wanna tell me what’s going on, Sam?”

“Nothing to tell Dean. We’re fighting a monster that wants Cas’s memories, and have to find the latest kid before anything happens to him.”

“Oh, see I thought I just saw you and Alexa fight over, what seemed to be nothing. Does Officer Clint really make you that nervous?”

“It wasn’t him Dean. She would’ve fought him right there, and instantly lost. She can’t be so reckless. There’s too much at stake now.”

“We talking about the case or something else?”

__________

Cas knocks on the door, “Cas, I don’t really want to talk to you, or Dean,” she adds as an afterthought, “either. I just want to be by myself for a bit.”

“Can I just say a few things and then I’ll leave, I promise.”

She opens the door, only a crack, but he can still make out her reddened eyes, “Alexa, I’m sorry. I didn’t know why you were pulling me away like that. If I would have just trusted and followed you, we wouldn’t have caused a scene.”

“It wasn’t your fault Cas. I just, these things are new, we don’t know what kind of range their power has or anything. And, well, we can’t lose you. I can’t lose you. Forget the fact that if some of your memories got into the wrong hands it’d be the end of the world, if you didn’t know who I was anymore, or having to watch Dean if you didn’t recognize him,” she shakes her head, “I couldn’t do it.”

He reaches through the door and pulls her in for a hug. She’s very much like Dean in a lot of ways; this being one of them. She won’t ask for it, but close contact is often the best way to get through to comfort her. And so he stands there and holds her until he feels her inhale a deep breath.

“Thanks Cas.”

“As I was saying, I think I know what we’re dealing with now. It’s an ancient parasite creature called the Akhaten. They feed off memories and emotions. So yes, I would be a target, but all of us would be. It’s possible that they just sense that I’m a different species.”

“Or Lanie just really does have the hots for you,” she manages a weak smile.

“Yes, perhaps. Shame to get her hopes up like that though. Why don’t you take a few moments and come over to our room. We should make some sort of plan, and you know the building best.”

“Yeah, I’ll be there in a bit, Cas. Thanks.”

As planned a few minutes later Alexa knocks on the door and is let in by Cas. She makes eye contact with Sam but it’s quickly dropped as Dean welcomes her. “So we obviously saw some of the building, but not all of it. Lex, what do you think will be the easiest way in?”

“Honestly through the front door. There’s the hallway of classrooms, the small kitchen with it’s own side entrance, and then the office towards the back. I think Aiden is the only one missing right now, and none of the kids I saw today had any sort of rash. The question I have is the same as Dean’s; why kids? If these are the Akhaten creatures, wouldn’t they need to be eating constantly if they’re feeding off kids? An adult would offer so much more.”

“They’ve evolved is all I can think of. They have similar powers to demons, and being a bit like shapeshifters, they’re able to mask their true identities. The Akhatens just need to maintain a certain level of memories. If they were too dip below that, they may start taking more children, or progress to adults.”

“So what? They’re just using these kids to top off their tanks? That’s sick,” Alexa blurts.

“I agree. I just wonder why they’re here. I haven’t heard of them in the US. The last mentioned report of them came from a source in London, which I found while you were at the daycare.”

“Ok, did it say how to get rid of it?”

“I quote, ‘offering it infinite and endless potential’. It seems it becomes overwhelmed and, for lack of better words, implodes.”

Dean immediately sees what crosses Cas’s mind, “no,” he points and says sternly. “You’re not offering yourself up, Cas.”

“Dean, I don’t know what else would work.”

“We’re finding something. That’s not even an option, you got it?”

“Do you have a better idea?”

“Will the angel blades work on it?”

“I don’t know Dean, there’s nothing written about it.”

“Well they kill anything except archangels right? So they should work.”

“In theory, yes.”

“Good enough for me,” Dean says, “now back to the plan.” He ignores the set of blue eyes as they roll at his hardheadedness. 

“It’d be best to go by after hours, but when Lanie is still there. She stays about an hour after closing to do the filing and paperwork stuff,” Alexa offers.

“If that doesn’t pan out, we could follow her home, or wherever she goes after that,” Sam adds still not making eye contact with Alexa.

Dean thinks about it, “it’s a start. Who’s doing what?”

Sam speaks again, “I don’t think it really matters, just keep Cas away from her. Maybe try and find the kid.”

“Sam, you and Lexa go in after Lanie,” Sam starts to protest, but Dean stops him before he gets a word out, “this time we use it to our advantage,” he pauses to look at each of them making sure his meaning is clear, “we fight for each other and win.”

Alexa looks at her watch and breaks the moment, “we should get going then, the afternoon sessions end in fifteen.”

“Head out troops,” they start gathering their things and soon Dean opens the door, “ready?”

“Give us a minute?” Sam asks.

He looks between the two then nods, “yeah, we’ll be in the car.”

“Sam we should,” she stops as she’s suddenly pulled into a strong demanding kiss.

“I can’t lose you. If Clint is one of these things you could’ve been done for before I had a chance to do anything. That’s why I got mad,” he explains.

“Sam, he’s creepy I agree, but I don’t think he’s one of them. I think he’s just a power hungry cop that needs to be knocked down a few notches,” she cups his jaw, “but I’m sorry I didn’t think of how you would feel in that moment. You’ve made your suspicions clear and I ignored them. Forgive me?”

He nods, “forgive me?”

“Of course. Now let’s go gank these S.O.B.s yeah?”

Walking out they see Dean leaning against Baby with Cas pressed up against him. Not seeing a need to move Dean just looks over the angel’s shoulder and asks, “make nice?”

“Yep.”

“Good,” he taps Cas’s hip and he steps back letting the hunter get behind the wheel while he gets in behind him.

The drive to the daycare is relatively quick and when they pull into the daycare’s parking lot, they’re surprised to see a family at the door. Walking closer they can hear the argument happening. The mother is yelling how her son was fine until he came here and now her daughter has a rash too. Sam and Dean take advantage and introduce themselves as their agent aliases while Alexa and Cas go around to the side of the building so Lanie doesn’t see them.

“Thank goodness you’re here agents, these people are clearly attacking me.” She then turns to the couple, “I have Officer Clint’s number at the ready you know.”

“I’m pretty sure they’re just looking for answers. Let’s just take it easy.”

“Why don’t we take this inside, huh?”

“I don’t understand agents, why hasn’t anything been done? My son is missing and now my daughter has the rash too,” the mother pleads.

Sam speaks up, “what were you doing when you noticed the rash?”

“We were giving our statement to Officer Clint.”

Dean jumps in, “when was this?”

“About an hour ago,” the father answers. 

“And what makes you think that Aiden is here?” They see Lanie starting to get irritated, before she stands. “One of the children said that they remembered the daycare before they were taken back to the hospital.”

“Right, why don’t we just take this little one so the grownups can talk?” Lanie takes the baby from the parents.

“No, it’s fine!” the mother protests. “Please, don’t take her. We need to take her to the hospital before she can’t breathe.”

“Its fine Mrs. McCready, isn’t it?” 

The mother grabs her head with her free hand for a second, then looks up at Lanie as she removes the baby from her arms, “what is?” Lanie just smiles and walks away with the baby.

“What the fuck?” Dean mumbles. “Did she just Jedi mind trick her?”

The bell above the door jingles, alerting them to the entrance of someone. Looking up they see Cas and Alexa walk in. When Lanie walks back in she’s practically radiating power, “oh Lanie, thank you for bringing your delicious husband-to-be with you. It makes it so much easier to not have to go looking for him,” she keeps her eyes on Cas. 

As much as the eye contact unsettles Dean he focuses on the more urgent matter, “what’d you do with the baby?” he demands.

“Listen, Agent,” she says sarcastically and starts walking closer to them, “it would be no more than a minor inconvenience to remove you and your partner from existence.”

“You’re threatening a federal agent?”

“Oh please, let’s just cut the small talk shall we? The four of you all arrived at the same time and are too often seen at the same place.” The parents exchange a look, clearly lost as to what is happening. “We only planned on taking the angel and his human, but we could make a tasty snack from the two of you as well.”

While she’s talking Alexa sneaks over to the parents to tell them to run, but Lanie reaches out and grabs her around the throat.

Sam visibly struggles to keep quiet and maintain their covers. In the split second he decides this, Cas takes the situation from him, “Lanie!"

The creature looks at Cas, “are you sure you want to marry her? She seems like quite the handful.”

Sam knows he’s talking to Cas but he still feels the anger start to bubble in himself, “okay, hang on, no one needs to get hurt here. I’m sure we can handle this.”

“Oh,” her attention turns to Sam, “strange, the agent here has a stronger emotional connection to the human than you angel.”

“Let her go,” Sam says in a dangerously low tone.

“Oh, this is a treat,” she inhales and Sam hits his knees grabbing his head. After a moment whatever is affecting him must stop as he’s left panting.

“Mmmm, that is good,” she lets go of Alexa’s throat and Cas yanks her out of arm’s reach and guides her towards Dean who pulls her behind him.

She watches as Sam slowly gets back up until she hears Dean let out a worried, “Cas.” She looks and sees the angel squaring his shoulders, “please don’t.”

“It’s alright, Dean.”

“No it’s not you son of a bitch,” but then he’s on his knees. A sharp pain ping ponging through his head. A moment later it’s gone and Alexa is helping him up.

“What the hell just happened?”

“Run. Grab whatever you can from Baby’s trunk, now. And hurry!”

They get up and do just that. At the trunk Dean looks at Sam, “what the hell are these things?”

“I don’t know, but they wanted my memories of Hell. At least that’s what they were pulling at when it stopped.”

“Yeah, um, same,” Dean says uncomfortably, closing the trunk. “We have to get the couple out of there though.”

“I think it’s too late for that, Dean,” he says as they walk back into the daycare. They see the McCreadys tearing a classroom apart searching for their children, Alexa runs in after them. Whatever staring contest Cas and the Akhaten seemed to be having stops when they enter, “Cas you and Dean look in the other rooms, I’ll take her.”

Dean starts to argue but nods at his brother knowing he means it.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam stops in the doorway. If she wasn’t so preoccupied she probably would’ve cracked a joke about how he looked like the hero out of a movie; the light shining behind him causing just his intimidating silhouette to be made out, the machete hanging down by his side. Despite the momentary distraction, Alexa gains her footing again and continues to push the husband and wife out of the classroom and passed the now undisguised monster fighting her fiance, towards the office.

“But Aiden and Rose!” the mom tries fighting her.

“I’ll get them. But you have to stay here,” she tells her and manages to close the door as Dean and Cas pull them further away from the fighting. She races back in to try and find the kids. She sees the fighting has moved to a classroom as she starts looking in the other rooms. Sam seems to be holding his own against what used to be Lanie as much as he can. Which she’s proud to say is very well. Assessing that he’s got it managed at the moment, she continues to look for the kids.

She finds a locked classroom and breaks down the door. Frantically looking around she hears muffled cries and sees a young boy under the desk. “Aiden?” he nods and she tries coaxing him out. “Hi Aiden, I’m a friend, ok? Where’s your sister? Do you know where she is sweetie?” All the boy can do is cry and call for his mom, though. “Right. I’ll take you to her. Come on.”

Racing into the hall she spares a glance at Sam again and can see that he’s starting to miss more and more hits. She runs to the office as suddenly a second monster is somehow heading up the hallway. “Incoming,” she yells to Dean and Cas as she heads for the parents. Alexa watches as the mom practically pulls Aiden from her. Figuring she’s not needed anymore she runs back towards Sam. It’s only when she gets there that she realizes she doesn’t have a weapon anymore.

“Alexa! What the hell are you doing?! Get out of here and find the kids!”

“There’s two Sam. Dean and Cas have the other one. I hope. As long as we distract the monsters they won’t get the kids.”

“What do you mean two?!”

Frantically searching for something to use, Alexa doesn’t notice the beast coming towards her. When she turns, what she does notice is Sam’s jaw set and him raise the machete. “Get away from her!” But he’s thrown into the bookshelf and hits the ground hard. Then doesn’t quickly get back up. 

“Surrender or he’s going to get a lot more than those,” he tilts his head slightly, “few broken ribs,” the Ahkaten squeezes his hand and Sam gasps and clutches his stomach. 

Alexa sends a quick prayer to Cas,  _ Cas, you and Dean get here fast and then come in on my signal.  _

A few doors away Cas hears her. “Dean we have to go. Alexa and Sam need us.” 

Opening the door they quickly see the looming monster. Without wasting time Cas places his hand on its head as if to smite it, but instead seems to be focusing on something else for a moment before the beast screams and bursts out of existence. Dean looks at Cas who seems to be needing the heavy breathes he’s taking right now, but follows him to the classroom without a word. They see Sam on the floor and the figure standing in front of Alexa. Dean starts to enter the room.

Cas shoots out his hand to stop him, “No Dean. Alexa has a plan.”

“But Sam,” he starts.

“Dean, trust her.” He waits for Dean’s reluctant nod before dropping his hand

“No stop! No please, I give up,” she looks at Sam writhing in pain on the floor, “just please don’t hurt him anymore,” she begs.

Dean gives Cas a quality bitchface but only gets a raised eyebrow and a shake of the head in return. They continue to wait.

The monster draws even closer to Alexa, a devious smirk on its face, “ah, well then dear girl, you know what we want. Show us or your boyfriend won’t have any further worries at all,” one hand wraps around her neck while the other raises ready to end Sam.

_ Sorry Cas, change of plans,  _ she sees him turn with a start but she refocuses as she feels the letter opener she’s managed to find fall into place in her hand, and jabs upward. It’s not an ideal strike, or weapon, but it, along with her glowing eyes, are enough to surprise it. He retaliates quickly with a few hard hits that cause the skin above her eye to split and a blow to her side that she knows she’ll remember for a few days, but she keeps fighting. She hears Dean and Cas rush in, Cas yells ‘look away’ and she feels Dean pull her away from where she fell. When it’s quiet again she opens her eyes and runs to Sam. Falling next to him her hands hover over him unsure how she can help.

“Are you ok?” she asks worriedly.

“Few broken ribs but I’ll be fine. Are you?” His hand reaches to gently touch the split skin. “You always gotta save my ass? It’s getting embarrassing,” he smirks and slowly starts to get up.

She backs up and let’s him stand before smirking and meeting his tease, “maybe I can patch you up like after that demon hunt too,” she winks.

“Mmm, I’d definitely be up for that,” he starts to lean in to kiss her when Dean clears his throat.

“Are you two done flirting?! Do you think this is a damn joke? What the hell were you thinking?! Alexa are you insane? You took on a monster with a letter opener! He could have killed you in an instant! And then telling Cas we should hang back? Was that really your plan? To get killed while we watched?” Alexa starts to answer but feels Sam’s hand and knows he’s telling her Dean’s not done yet. “You both know better than that! Doing stupid shit like that will get you killed! You hear me?”

Alexa feels Sam’s hand drop and his fingers intertlock with hers. She can’t help but feel like she’s being scolded by her father and the soft, “yes sir,” response comes out automatically.

“Good. Now let’s get the hell out of here before you get any more bright ideas. And Cas, we’ll talk later.” Cas sighs as he watches Dean leave the room.

“Sorry I got you in trouble Cas.”

“It’s fine. He’s just worried. I’m sure our ‘talk’,” he air quotes, “will consist of him pacing in front of me while asking questions like ‘how could you let her take on that asshat without a blade?’ And ‘was that her plan all along?’ and such. But then he’ll calm down and I’ll explain that no it wasn’t the plan, that had I known you didn’t have at least an angel blade I would have interfered,” he turns and looks her solidly in the eye making sure she knows he means this next part, “and that if you ever act so rashly again I will personally smite you, even if you meant well,” he looks at Sam and then with a nod follows Dean out the door.

“I feel like I just got grounded,” Alexa says stunned.

“Bake some pies and make the coffee for a while.”

“Yeah, but we still gotta find,” just then something that sounds like a muffled baby’s cry comes from somewhere in the room. “Wait, what was that?”

“What?” They hear it again. “Start looking. She’s gotta be close,” he starts looking anywhere a baby could fit. Alexa turns and does the same. After what feels much longer than a minute she hears him call, ‘I got her. I found her Lex! I found her.”

She turns and her breathe catches. The same man that was just swinging a machete at a monster, is standing there with a tiny infant in his arms so gently, it’s like he’s made of feathers. She’s caught off guard by just how much she loves him. All of him; the fierce protector and the sweet gentle giant. Then she feels actual pain when Rose blinks at her before yawning and closing her eyes. She’s hit with the thought,  _ I could have this. I could actually have him, and a baby. A real future.  _ But then she remembers,  _ Wait, no. That’s not what I want. It’s probably just a passing feeling. The adrenaline of the fight. Not that sweet tiny human feeling safe enough in the man I love’s arms, a stranger to her, to fall asleep. Nope, definitely adrenaline.  _ Just then Dean and Cas come through the door with the family. The mom’s arms are full with Aiden so the dad runs forward.

“Oh Princess,” he coos taking her from Sam. He doesn’t acknowledge anyone else and as soon as she’s settled in his arms he turns back to his wife and son. Without a word, the four turn and walk out, leaving the other family to deal with whatever happens next. The boys start talking about what the plan will be but Alexa isn’t paying attention. She knows what needs to be done, but she can’t help wanting to take Sam to the nearest janitor’s closet or,  _ you know, that desk looks pretty good _ .  _ Has he always looked this good after killing something? Or in general? Focus girl! _

“You good with that Lex?” No response. “Lex? Hey, you ok?”

“Huh? Yeah, good, sorry, what was that?”

“You good with burning the body or do you want to handle crowd control? Unfortunately there’s quite a few people hanging around now, and they know you.”

“Yeah. I’ll take care of the crowd,” she turns and walks out.

Cas walks over to the body, “I still can’t believe it was Lanie.”

Dean snorts, “you’re just mad because one of your groupies turned out to be a nutjob.”

“Dean, this is not the time to discuss your jealousy. Is it really that much of a problem?” he asks while pulling the drape down to wrap the body.

“I’m not jealous. I just don’t get why they have to comment on how hot or funny or cute you are,” he pulls out some lighter fluid and salt.

“Guys, do you have to have this discussion now? We are kind of in the middle of something.”

“You’re right Sam. I should go help ‘Alana’,” he air quotes, “with the locals,” he walks out.

“Really Dean?”

“Well he doesn’t exactly shoot them down does he?”

“Dean, for most of your relationship you weren’t even in a relationship. Then when you two did get together, it was all in secret. The reason anyone else knows about you is because Cas planted one on you at the cabin. And in case you missed the biggest part, he never returned the attention, or let it go further. You however were the one who welcomed each pickup line. How do you think that made him feel?”

“Sam we’re busy, is this the time for this conversation? I mean really.” Sam stops and glares at his brother before rolling his eyes and knowing he made his point. Once things are cleared they go outside and see Cas and Alexa talking to a couple sets of parents. Walking up to them Dean leans in beside Cas, “Ah, Mr. Novak, may I have a moment?”

“Of course Agent. Excuse me Dear,” he turns and follows Dean back inside the building while Alexa welcomes Agent Perry to the conversation.

“Um, Cas, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean, you know, back there. I just, ugh, I do get jealous because you are hot and funny and cute, but you’re also, well, mine,” he shrugs.

Cas sighs and rolls his eyes, “Dean,” however that’s all he gets out.

“I know, I’m an idiot and you’ve never gone anywhere, but,” he takes a deep breath, “oh screw it,” he pulls Cas to him until their lips connect and then backs against the wall. Continuing to pull Cas with him, he also continues to thoroughly kiss him until he breaks for air, “I love you.”

“Apology accepted,” he smiles as Dean snorts a laugh, but Cas gets serious again. “And I love you too Dean, I am yours. But remember you’re mine as well, correct?” he raises an eyebrow.

“Yes. Definitely. I’m sorry I always flirt back, it’s just habit, you know I’m not going anywhere either though, right?” he almost begs. He’s answered by Cas pushing him up against the wall again in a searing kiss that’s broken by Dean’s need for air. “Right. Case. Can’t let them see you making out with the FBI guy while your fiance is outside. Cas shrugs and starts to walk away, “hey, Babe, wait, hold up.” When Cas turns questioningly, Dean licks his palm and then runs it through Cas’s hair, “can’t let them see you walk out with the sex hair either, man, especially when you didn’t walk in with it.”

Cas sighs and snaps his fingers, both of them look exactly as they did a few minutes ago, “better?”

“Uh, yeah, you could do that too I guess. C’mon, let’s get out of this town. Well first let’s get some food, some sleep, then get out of here.”

Walking back outside they see Sam and Alexa sitting on the steps close, but not touching, then they see Mrs. Beechum. As they get closer they can hear the conversation, “so you’re not really engaged to Chris? But you two,” she sounds legitimately hurt by the news.

“No Mrs. Beechum. I love him like a brother, but we’re both happily in relationships with other people. In fact, I’m actually engaged to Agent Perry here. And Chris, is with his partner.”

“Really?” They nod. “It’s true what they say, the good ones are always taken, gay, or too young,” she looks at Cas, “or all three.”

Dean jumps in, “don’t worry Mrs. Beechum, I’m sure there’s someone out there for you, although you may be one of a kind.” Cas rolls his eyes and shakes his head.

“Oh yeah, I may like you two together more,” she chuckles, “and Agent Perry, you take care of my girl here.”

“It’s my number one priority ma’am,” he says while smiling at Lex. Said smile definitely does not make her thankful she’s already sitting.

“Well guys, we should get going.” after gingerly standing, Sam offers his hand to pull Alexa up, which she accepts.

“Right, again, Mrs. Beechum, thank you,” Alexa gives her a hug. Sam’s surprised when he gets pulled in for one as well. It’s a good thing that Cas can fix his ribs because she may have cracked a few more with it.

Walking away Sam bumps her shoulder, “I think you got adopted, babe,” he teases.

“Well it’s a good thing she approved of you or she may have made us call off the wedding,” she smiles as he puts his arm around her.

“Oh one more thing,” he says casually.

“What?”

“Why the hell did you run into that room without a weapon?!”

“Hey have your fight later, you ready to go?” Dean interrupts.

“Yes,” Alexa quickly answers.


	6. Chapter 6

The team pulls up to the hotel and stand in front of Sam and Lex’s room. “So you guys wanna cleanup, and then get some food?”

“Sounds good,” Sam answers for him and Lex.

“Actually, why don’t you guys go out and enjoy. We’ll just order in or something,” Alexa says trying to get rid of Dean and Cas.

“Um, ok,” they hesitantly agree and walk towards the impala. “We can bring you back something.”

“No we’re good. Really, you guys take a night. Enjoy it. No offense Cas, I loved being fake engaged to you, but I’d rather spend the night with my real fiance.”

Cas smiles, “none taken of course. Come on Dean.”

Once they drive off the couple walks into their room. Finally alone Alexa turns to Sam. “Sit,” she says lowly while closing the door. Sam knows the tone means business so he listens. She stalks over to him and straddles his lap, “do you have any idea what you did to me today?” Sam starts to argue, when Alexa seals their lips together in a passionate kiss. She pulls back leaving Sam sitting speechless in wide eyed confusion. “All handsome,” kiss, “and sweet,” kiss, “and adorable,” kiss, “with that baby,” kiss.

Sam manages to pull back, “this is about the baby?” the realization dawns on his face, he leans in and whispers, a bit shocked himself, “that turned you on?”

“Ugh. Let’s not ruin it by talking Sam, let’s get naked.”

He laughs, “oh no. As your fiancé,” he makes sure to emphasize the word while he fights a smile and fails. “I say we talk about this.”

“I’d really rather not,” she grinds her hips and he has to focus incredibly hard on what he was saying.

“Lex, what’s this about?”  _ Damn, he beat me to the eyes. _

“I don’t know, ok? I just saw you go all tough and heroic and then be so gentle with that baby and, it did things to me!” She loathes admitting this and he can tell.

So of course he makes it worse. He grins smugly at her and putting his finger under her chin, lifts her face until their eyes lock, “you were pretty heroic and adorable yourself, you know.” She blushes as he continues his payback, “all protective,” kiss, “and kind,” kiss, “and beautiful.”

Alexa forgets about her mission to get Sam undressed as they trade soft tender kisses back and forth. When he runs his hand down her back to her hip and gives a little squeeze she knows it’s not gonna be something that’ll just pass. Somehow they’ve developed their own body language and certain touches or looks say everything. This particular one screams ‘we’ll talk more about this later’ and she really hopes whatever she’s feeling will pass by then. She pulls back and rests her forehead on his, his other hand pushing the hair away from her face. She leans into his hand as she asks, “so pizza?”

He swallows and laughs gently, “uh, yeah that’s fine. I’m gonna shower.”

She stands and offers a hand even though he doesn’t need the help up. He gladly accepts and presses a kiss to her knuckles as he makes his way to their bag of clothes. While looking at the pizza menu her phone goes off in her hand.

Dean: you guys having sex or actually gonna eat something? We really can bring you back something.

Alexa: actually ordering pizza. Thanks though.

Dean: I’ll send Sammy my condolences. ;)

She shakes her head and dials the pizza place. After ordering she tries to find something on tv but instead gets lost in thought. While sitting in the room, she plays with her ring, a habit she’s apparently developed since Sam placed it there.  _ What the hell? You definitely felt something. And it definitely had something to do with those big brown eyes and curls being held by Sam. Fuck, this wasn’t supposed to happen. Hell none of this was supposed to happen. What if Sam doesn’t want any? He’s always been against them according to Dean.  _ She’s still lost in thought when Sam places a hand on her cheek making her look at him. His face is nothing but concern and she snaps out of it. It’s then she notices that the pizza is sitting on the table. She looks back at him.

“Lex?! Lex! Answer me, please,” he’s on his knees in front of her begging.

“Sorry! God Sam, I’m so sorry, I was just thinking. I, I had no idea I’d get so caught up.”

He lets out a heavy sigh, “You’re sure? That’s all it was? Nothing else? You feel fine? I was about to call Cas, baby.”

“I’m sorry Sam, really.”

“That’s the second time tonight you’ve spaced out like that. What the hell were you thinking about?” She blushes and avoids his eyes. It takes him awhile but he catches on. Wiping his mouth he straightens, it’s a moment before he figures out how to phrase it just right, and lets out a quiet “son of a bitch.” He smiles and lays it on her, “you want kids too, don’t you?”

“Sam I’m sorry! I know you-what? Did you say ‘too’? What do you mean ‘too’?”

He stands there smiling. The wait is killing her and stretches on for what seems like forever. She stands and walks up to him, “Sam, what do you mean too?”

He surges forward and lifts her into his arms, ignoring the pain and kisses her within an inch of her life. Finally pulling back, he sets her on the floor again, “I want ‘em, Lex. I want everything with you. All of it. As long as it’s with you, I’m in, Babe. I’m in.”

He says it with such open honesty she feels tears slipping down her cheeks. She reaches up to cup his jaw, “well damn Winchester, that was one hell of a speech,” she smiles.

He can’t help the dopey grin he gets as a few tears splash onto his cheeks as well. “So you really want kids?”

“I don’t know. I think so? I mean not like let’s start trying tonight but,” he jumps in.

“That wasn’t your plan earlier?” he laughs.

“No. I was hoping that you’d just, uh, distract me from those thoughts and they’d pass without us having to talk about them.”

“I’ve thought about it for a while,” he admits.

“What?” She asks a little dumbfounded. “You never wanted to be in this life and said you’d never raise kids in it. Even Dean said,” she stops before she rats out her soon to be brother in law. “What changed?”

“You. But what did Dean say? Did he tell you? I told him,” she stops him.

“Sam, stop. Way back when Dean and I went on our fake date for that cupid case, we were talking about him and Cas. He told me about one time when you asked him about settling down and then he asked you. He told me you said you wouldn’t do it. But what do you mean you told him? When?”

“Remember that morning Dean and I had made plans to talk about something and you went on your shopping spree?” She nods. “He mentioned kids randomly and I don’t know, I couldn’t stop thinking about it. I realized I wanted them,” he blushes and for some reason keeps talking, “I saw it all babe, you telling me, the bump, even Dean and Cas playing with her.”

“Her?” she squeaks out and he nods.

“I was scared to say anything because of what Lucifer showed you. I didn’t want to freak you out.”

“Oh Sam.”

“I’m sorry. I know what Lucifer showed you has to be holding you back.”

“Sam it, actually, it’s not as big of a hurdle as you would think. I mean, yeah I’m still scared but like I said, I’m not even sure if I really want them or if it’s just because of tonight. I mean, shouldn’t I have been thinking about it longer than an hour ago if it was? I’m sorry. Now that I know you want them, I feel guilty but I’m just, I’m not sure yet. Promise to not be mad?”

“Babe, I could never be mad at you for something like this. If we do this we both have to be one hundred percent sure.”

“Or one hundred percent drunk and oops,” she laughs.

“Oh god, I really hope not.” he laughs too. “Don’t hide this from me yeah?”

“I won’t. I’m not going to tell you every step of the process either though, ok? I’ll just fill you in on major landing points.”

“I’d be good with that. But how about we eat some dinner and then go back to your original plan?” he smirks and winks.

“You’re terrible.”

“But you love me.”

“I do.”

“Hey, you don’t get to say that yet.”

“Oh god,” she groans, “and you really can’t start the dad jokes yet.”


End file.
